I'm Gonna Show You Crazy
by Omegathyst
Summary: Eight moons later, AngelClan and RainbowClan finally seem to be at peace, but Starlingstar's daughter Tigerpaw is cursed. Another kind of evil is lurking within one of AngelClan's most heartbroken warriors. Marquis and Fireflight introduce an entirely new kind of warrior, but will he be accepted? And will Tigerpaw be able to fight the demon inside her? AngelClan Series #4, Hiatus.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**AngelClan**

 **Leader: Starlingstar-black and white she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Deputy: Roybranch-brown and white tabby tom**  
 **Medicine Cat: Myrtleflower-orange she-cat with brown splashes**  
 **Apprentice, Wishpaw(light grey she-cat with black paws)**

 **Warriors**  
 **Thomas-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**  
 **Rosebreeze-cream colored she-cat with light green eyes**  
 **Celesteshine-orange she-cat with dark orange stripes**  
 **Fireflight-bright orange tom with amber eyes and black paws**  
 **Sweetleaf-pale orange she-cat with black paws and white tail**  
 **Briarpool-brown tom with amber eyes**  
 **Jaspershade-orange and white tom**  
 **Minty-fluffy white she-cat**  
 **Jessie-dark yellow she-cat**  
 **Marquis-brown and white tom with left amber eye and right green eye**  
 **Cupcake-pretty coco brown tom with honey yellow eyes**  
 **Ebony-skinny black tom with deep blue eyes**  
 **Dory-grey blue she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Blueberrypelt-light grey tom with light blue eyes**  
 **Sneakclaws-white and black she-cat**  
 **Kellymist-orange she-cat**  
 **Mapleswirl-golden brown tom**  
 **Troutleap-dark grey she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Wolfwing-dark grey and white she-cat**  
 **Priscilla-white she-cat with left blue eye and right green eye**  
 **Chase-black and white tom with blue eyes**  
 **Shrimp-scrawny dark brown tom**  
 **Tasha-dark brown tabby she-cat**  
 **Leo-burly yellow tom with orange stripes**  
 **Arin-brown tom with amber eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Tigerpaw(orange and white she-cat with green eyes)**  
 **Dan-dark grey tom with shaggy fur**  
 **Apprentice, Gorsepaw(grey tabby tom with light green eyes)**  
 **Suzy-white she-cat with black stripes and pale yellow eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Blackpaw(black and white she-cat with green eyes)**  
 **Bellnose-cream yellow she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Muffincloud-pale grey and white tom**  
 **Feathercloud-white she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Sandra-dark brown she-cat with black stripes**  
 **James-white tom with orange eyes**  
 **Springlight-pale grey she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Solarblaze-cream colored she-cat with amber eyes**  
 **Foxfang-orange tom with white paws**  
 **Graceflower-grey she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Scarletpool-bright orange she-cat with amber eyes**  
 **Deernose-dark grey she-cat with amber eyes**  
 **Jasmineheart-pale grey she-cat**  
 **Darkmist-black tom with green eyes**  
 **Jawsnap-fluffy grey tom**

 **Queens**  
 **Avery-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes(mother of Leo's kit: Cherrykit, dark red-brown she-kit. 4 moons old)**  
 **Sheila-fluffy black she-cat with pale yellow eyes(mother of Roybranch's kits: Erinkit, dark grey she-kit with white spot, Nightkit, black tom with white paws, Shimmerkit, white she-kit with black tail, and Branchkit, brown she-kit with white muzzle and paws. 2 moons old)**  
 **Belle-grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes(expecting Mapleswirl's kits in 2 moons)**

 **Elders**  
 **Kestrelstripe-blue grey she-cat with green eyes and orange paws**

 **RainbowClan**

 **Leader: Butterflystar-mostly black tortoiseshell she-cat with white 'star' on her forehead**  
 **Deputy: Omegawing-agile orange she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Medicine Cat(s): Blacksmith-black she-cat with white paws and amber eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Dustpaw(dark grey tom)**

 **Warriors**  
 **Florence-burly orange she-cat with darker stripes**  
 **Evelyn-skinny chocolate tortoiseshell she-cat**  
 **Shadowdream-fluffy black tom with white belly**  
 **Nobleclaw-grey tabby tom with black swirls**  
 **Sweetgaze-cream colored she-cat with pale yellow eyes**  
 **Apprentice, Slatepaw(grey she-cat with black paws)**  
 **Tulipheart-transgender fluffy orange and white she-cat**  
 **Cloudrunner-agender fluffy white cat**  
 **Darkfang-frizzy black she-cat with orange eyes and no tail**  
 **Robinskip-pale brown she-cat with front left white paw**  
 **Gingerpelt-dark orange tom with darker stripes**  
 **Apprentice, Stormpaw(light grey tom)**  
 **Mintbreeze-pale grey she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Meadowfern-fluffy grey tom**  
 **Bluefrost-grey blue tom**  
 **Mackenzie-fluffy brown tabby cat**  
 **Phoebe-tall cream colored she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Monica-white and black she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Ross-tall and long legged dark grey tom with blue eyes**  
 **Rachel-sleek brown she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Chandler-brown tabby tom**  
 **Joey-tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes**  
 **Poofbelly-fluffy grey tom with blue eyes**  
 **Sootsky-dark grey tabby tom**  
 **Honeypelt-light brown she-cat**  
 **Driftheart-sleek dark brown she-cat with amber eyes**  
 **Goldie-tortoiseshell she-cat with no tail**  
 **Auroradawn-cream yellow she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Grizzlyheart-big brown tabby tom with amber eyes and black stripes**  
 **Crowsky-small black tom with amber eyes**  
 **Mark-white tom with black paws and tail tip**  
 **Sam-light brown tom with green eyes**  
 **Tinyears-dark grey tom with small ears**  
 **Softsky-light orange tom**  
 **Sparrowbranch-brown and white she-cat**  
 **Mudsplash-brown tom**  
 **Ambermark-black she-cat with amber eyes**  
 **Cozyheart-smooth dark grey tom**  
 **Sagepelt-orange tom with amber eyes**

 **Queens**  
 **Pebblesplash-pale grey she-cat with blind blue eyes(mother of Cloudrunner's kits: Leopardkit, grey tabby she-kit with green eyes, and Nosekit, white tom with black marks around his nose. 3 moons old)**  
 **Icedapple-white she-cat with lake blue eyes(expecting Poofbelly's kits in two moons)**

 **Elders**  
 **Donna-frail white she-cat with long whiskers**

 **FemClan**

 **Leader: Leopardstar-tall brown tabby she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Deputy: Donna-stout black and white she-cat**  
 **Medicine Cats: Bluescape-dark grey she-cat with white spots**  
 **Apprentice, Peachpaw(bright orange she-cat)**

 **Warriors**  
 **Eleanor-cream she-cat with green eyes**  
 **Tahani-tall dark brown she-cat with long tail**  
 **Monika-pale brown she-cat with long fur and green eyes**  
 **Sayori-red brown she-cat with blue eyes**  
 **Natsuki-pale grey she-cat with lake blue eyes**  
 **Yuri-dark grey she-cat with dark blue eyes**

 **Nest-Cleaners**  
 **Chidi-dark brown tom with light yellow eyes**

 **Cats(?) Outside the Clans**  
 **Jason-light grey tabby tom with green eyes**  
 **Janet-tall and skinny dark brown she-cat**  
 **Vicky-tortoiseshell she-cat**  
 **Ryder-brown and black male pup with long muzzle**  
 **Popi-fluffy white tom with blue eyes**  
 **Hawknose-skinny pale brown she-cat**  
 **Tandy-tall pale brown she-cat with black stripes**  
 **Prescott-burly dark brown tom with amber eyes**  
 **Annie-stout cream she-cat with orange stripes**

* * *

 _"Starlingstar, your kits are so beautiful."_

Starlingstar barely heard what Jessie said, still exhausted from giving birth to her very first litter only an hour ago. Myrtleflower allowed her friends to visit her one at a time. The leader was alone in the Nursery while Myrtleflower kept the other antsy queens outside for just a little longer.

There was Gorsekit, a simple-looking grey tabby tom, Blackkit, a she-kit of her spitting image, and Tigerkit, a she-kit in the spitting image of her father.

The first feeling she felt was a fierce protectiveness that she wasn't ready for, to protect them from any fox, badger, or even RainbowClan if the time comes. Fortunately, when Jaspershade was ready to take care of them, she would have more freedom to protect them _and_ the rest of her Clan.

Jessie gave Starlingstar a friendly lick on the head before leaving with Chase. Starlingstar heard another cat approaching, but Myrtleflower blocked them from coming into the Nursery.

 _"You shouldn't be here."_ Myrtleflower growled. "You won't ever set paw anywhere near those kits, I swear my _life_ on it."

"Starly, you'll tell her to let me through right? I just wanted to remind you of the tom who has **_really_** been there for you. I even brought you some fresh-kill-"

"She is resting, you insensitive fox-heart." Myrtleflower snapped. "You're lucky she even lets you be a warrior of AngelClan."

"Myrtle...you're my sister." The cat whispered. "Just let me through, I want her to know how much I love her. _Please."_

 ** _"Briarpool,_** I...oh thank goodness you two are here. Get him out of our leader's sight." Myrtleflower spoke to two other warriors. Starlingstar could tell that it was Roybranch and Jaspershade, her two favorite toms.

"No, get the _fuck_ off of me! Starlingstar, _I love you!_ _I love you!"_ Briarpool screamed. "No cat can keep us apart. **_No one!"_**

Starlingstar groaned, knowing that he was going to pretend that nothing happened the next day. Her kits seemed unfazed by the ridiculous scene that happened near them, only for Tigerkit to start squirming seconds later.

"Shhh, it's okay Tigerkit." Starlingstar whispered, unaware of the Demon whispering in her kit's ear:

 **Soon, you'll be able to kill every stupid cat that'll wrong you in this Clan. Even that pathetic Briarpool. Soon, our combined hate will be strong enough to bring the beast out.**

 **Soon, your Clan will be in ruins.**


	2. AngelClan: First Day

**Tigerkit's POV**

"Tigerkit! Wake up! We're about to be made apprentices!"

"Wha...?" I groggily woke up to see my brother Gorsekit excitedly running circles around me. "...oh! We'll be training to become warriors!"

"That's right, and our own Mom will decide our mentors!" Gorsekit purred. "After Dad tries to get Blackkit out of the dirtplace, she's still hiding in there."

"Doesn't she know that cats were _bred_ to hunt and kill?" I sighed. "She acts like it's the scariest thing in the world."

"It's okay, she'll get out eventually." Gorsekit said confidently. "She'll realize how awesome it is to become a warrior of AngelClan, I'm sure of it!"

I followed my brother out of the Nursery, excited to learn how to fight. For some reason, I always heard this faded voice in my head, telling me how exciting it'll be to feel blood dripping down my claws, or to feel one's life fading in my jaws. I was sure that all warriors went through this, so I encouraged the voice throughout my kithood.

My Dad, Jaspershade, was at the entrance of the dirtplace still. Then I saw the tom that my Mom warned me about.

 ** _Briarpool._**

"Get your stupid kit out of there, I need to make dirt!" Briarpool spat. "If **_I_** was the father of Starlingstar's kits, they would've been made apprentices by now!"

Briarpool sharply turned his head in our direction, and Gorsekit stumbled back against me in fear. I was always told that bad cats got banished from AngelClan, so why was he still here? Did Mom know he acted like this?

"All cats that can hunt their own prey, come forward!"

Rosebreeze and Thomas replaced Dad in helping Blackkit out of the dirtplace so he could groom us. I purred as I felt my father licking behind my ears.

Mom stood before us, looking proud and blissfully happy. She said that she couldn't wait to tell us all the stories of AngelClan when we became apprentices, and now it was finally happening.

Blackkit finally joined us, looking ruffled as she avoided my gaze.

"Blackkit, you are now Blackpaw. Suzy will be your mentor, and she'll make sure that you have nothing to fear." Mom purred. "She's the white she-cat over there."

Mom flicked her tail in Suzy's direction, and Blackpaw quietly walked to her new mentor.

"Gorsekit, you are now Gorsepaw. Dan, I hope you can teach my son how to be the kindest warrior that he can be."

 _"Absolutely!"_ Dan promised, running to his new apprentice. Arin, being the last member of his polyamorous relationship, stepped forward.

"Tigerkit, you are now Tigerpaw. Arin will be your mentor, and will hopefully teach you what it means to be a true warrior." Mom concluded.

I stepped forward to the brown tom, devoid of any fierceness or outward muscle. Why would Mom give me this fluff-ball as a mentor? Isn't killing and fighting the entire point of being a warrior?

"I'm so honored to have you as my first apprentice, Tigerpaw." Arin purred, pressing his nose against mine. I gave a quiet "thank you" in response, glancing at Briarpool.

He was staring intensely at Blackpaw, and just when I thought he was going to leave her alone, he stepped forward.

"My apologies for being rude earlier, I can see that you have a hard time coming out of your shell." Briarpool walked even closer. "Mind if-"

"Step _off,_ Briarpool." Dan growled. "I don't trust you around Starlingstar's kit."

Briarpool froze briefly before turning away without a word into the warrior's den. Blackpaw looked at her mentor questioningly.

Truth was, none of us have ever heard Blackpaw talk. We knew that she understood what other cats were saying, and we knew that she intentionally avoided other cats fighting. But I'd worry about her later. Right now, I had to get through the boring part of being an apprentice: the tour of the territory.

"There isn't a lot for you to see, but I can show you where your parents met." Arin offered. "If that's o-okay."

"Yeah, sure." I replied dismissively.

My heart was beating fast, the whispering in my head was getting louder. It was telling me **_no,_** I did _not_ want to wander around the boring grass. When I walked closer to my mentor's side, I wanted to _rip_ through his skin and send crimson blood _flying_ into the grass...

...wait, **_what?_**

"You okay, Tigerpaw? Do you want to stop and catch your breath?" Arin asked.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." I whimpered, sitting on the grass.

"Don't be, being the leader's daughter must be overwhelming." Arin laughed. "It's actually pretty good timing, you're looking at the area where your parents met. And beyond there is Twolegplace where the Twolegs live. Your parents both lived with one for a bit."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Your parents are always proud to share their story with newcomers." Arin purred. "Don't worry, the tour won't be much longer. We can stop at a few more areas and meet up with your siblings."

* * *

Arin finished showing me around, passing by RainbowClan territory to show me the Moon-Den and the Bat Orchid Field. On the way back to camp, he even told me about the many black-furred cats that died and were represented in the beautiful flowers. Both AngelClan and RainbowClan honored the field by holding the Gathering there once a moon.

Arin's ears perked up as he spotted Dan and Suzy taking my siblings back to camp. He ran forward, and I followed him. He ran to Dan's side and pressed his muzzle against Dan's shoulder, and Suzy joined them.

"I chased after a mouse and I almost caught it!" Gorsepaw exclaimed. I sighed, remembering that Arin was way too caught up in his stories to allow me to hunt. The three lovers walked back to camp with us right behind them.

When we got to camp, there was a well-groomed orange she-cat in the camp with her five kits, wearing a weird thing around her neck and facing her tail to us, looking at our Clanmates.

"So I cannot raise these kits, but some friends of mine told me that there are gay couples in this forest, and I thought that they should have kits of their own." The she-cat announced. "Would any-"

 _"Yes please!"_ My aunt Springlight jumped towards the orange cat; her mate Sandra joined her. "I want all five-"

"Hold up, Tasha wants kits too." Priscilla spoke up for her mate. I heard gossip about how Priscilla and Tasha used to be mates with a tyrant that took the forest for a while, only to be killed. It was endearing that they ended up finding each other in the end.

"And...um..." Jessie spoke nervously.

"We'd like kits as well." Chase spoke up for her.

"Okay! Each of you can have one, and I'll see if the other Clan wants to raise my two remaining kits." The orange she-cat decided.

"Thank you very much, what do we call you?" Mom asked.

"Jodi." The she-cat smiled.

I was surprised that the toms Marquis and Fireflight didn't ask for any kits. I looked for them, only to find them in deep discussion over the events happening.

Sandra and Springlight picked out a pale grey tom with blue eyes, Priscilla and Tasha picked out a white she-kit with green eyes, and Jessie and Chase picked out a light orange she-kit with white paws.

The cat named Jodi took off before her former kits could notice, and I frowned. I had no idea what I'd do if Mom ever turned her back on me like that.

At least the kits still had cats that loved them. My brother turned to look at Dan.

"You sure you three didn't want to adopt any?" Gorsepaw asked.

"Nah, Suzy has so many kits in so many Clans, it'll be a while before we have anymore." Dan chucked. "Get some good sleep, we'll be hunting first thing tomorrow."

"Absolutely!" Gorsepaw ran into the empty apprentice's den.

It was a shame. I had a docile mentor, and me and my siblings would be the only apprentices for at least two moons. At least there would be a Gathering soon, I suppose.

"You going to turn in as well?" Arin asked.

"Yeah, night." I sighed, following my brother.

At least I always had exciting dreams when I went to sleep. Dreams where I could _satisfy_ this painful hunger for violence.

I went to sleep as quickly as possible, ready to relive the experience.


	3. AngelClan: The Tiger and Her Demon

_In my latest dream, I stood right outside of AngelClan. I felt that my body was...different. I looked at my paws, which were ridiculously big and had pure-black claws at the end. Not to mention, my normally orange paws were marked with long black stripes._

 _I was much bigger in this dream; I was possibly a new creature entirely. What did this have to do with my hunger for violence?_

 _Then, I saw a light grey tom wandering towards the Border River that separated AngelClan and RainbowClan. Suddenly, the hunger for his blood took over every thought, and I felt stray twigs snap under my rampaging paws, leaping over the river and taking down the small tom with a slam of my new paw._

 _My claws grazed the tom's neck fur, and he looked at me with desperation. The thrilling part was of the chase was over, and too easy. With my much bigger jaws, I took his entire head in my mouth and snapped his neck with ease._

 _I was tearing him apart, letting blood run into the river, when I smelled his Clanmates coming. Suddenly, I was no longer a big cat-beast, but I was in my own body again. Hearing them coming closer, I turned my back to the dead tom and ran back to my territory._

* * *

"Tigerpaw! Everyone needs to be awake!"

"Wha? Why?" I groaned, looking at my brother.

"Something really bad is happening." Gorsepaw gulped. "I don't think Butterflystar is happy with us."

"Did Blackpaw nearly drown in the river or so-" I stopped walking before I could finish my joke, staring at the sight before me.

Butterflystar was staring daggers at all of us, holding back tears as she stood before a mangled grey corpse that I recognized all too well. **_It was the tom in my dreams._**

 _Oh n-no, this can't be real!_

There was a grey tom with black swirls standing next to her, as well as a skinny orange she-cat. I felt like pissing myself, and I realized that I was slowly walking backwards into the dirtplace.

"This was not an attack from a fox or a badger." Butterflystar clarified. "I know this because the body _stinks_ of AngelClan scent. Starlingstar, I'm sure you weren't aware of this, but the killer still comes from your Clan."

"I..." Mom looked like she was staring at a ghost.

"Perhaps there's still some cat that hates me here, but that is **no reason** to murder my son." The grey tom snarled. "Vixenstar's mistakes were not my son's."

Once I got into the dirtplace, I immediately squeezed into an opening and ran out of camp. I can't believe I killed another cat, but **_how?!_ **Does this usually happen?!

 _"Tigerpaw?"_

I turned around to see my Dad approach me, gently resting his tail on my back.

"I'm...so sorry you had to see such a horrible tragedy." Dad explained. "Dead bodies are not usually so mutilated, and he's in StarClan now. But the killer is in AngelClan, and we'll have to reinforce each den with trustworthy cats guarding."

 ** _I'm_ the killer...**

"I'll watch the apprentice's den as often as possible." Dad reassured me. _No, don't! I could kill you!_

"T-Thanks Dad." I managed to say, tears rolling down my face. He pulled me closer, and the brief silence was broken by a voice.

 **That was just a test of your strength, beautiful. Soon, we can kill Arin and his mates, and then we can kill that stupid Blackpaw, and then Briarpool-**

"I need some t-time alone." I whispered to my Dad.

"Okay, just please don't stay out for long." Dad pressed his nose to my forehead, and rushed back to camp. I looked at the sky.

"What in the _name_ of StarClan is your problem?" I spat angrily at the voice. "That poor RainbowClan apprentice didn't do anything wrong!"

I was met with blood-chilling silence, and I knew that I needed to tell AngelClan the truth. I ran back to camp, where the RainbowClan warriors were gone. Mom was still in the same spot, frozen with shock.

"Mom, I need to tell you something." I told her. "I-"

Suddenly, I lost the will to speak, and I felt painful vibrations in my head. After several seconds, I lost the ability to breathe, staring at my mother in horror.

"Tigerpaw? Do you know who did it?" Mom demanded. "It's OK, you're safe now. You can whisper it."

"I-I...I'm just scared, that's all." I lied, terrified of what had just happened to my body. Mom's shoulders were less tense, and she wrapped me in her warm embrace.

"That's what you needed to tell me? Well, any normal cat would be scared." Mom sighed. "Trust me dear, this doesn't normally happen. But AngelClan and RainbowClan will be _super_ vigilant from now on, I can _promise_ you that you'll be safe."

Those words, 'this doesn't normally happen,' shook me to my very core. All my life, I was convinced that the voice screaming for bloodshed was normal, and I was more than willing to pursue it in what I thought was a dream.

I decided to go to sleep early, and I saw Arin, Dad, and Thomas watching guard in front of the apprentice's den. I decided to fall asleep, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

 _Instead of waking up as a cat-beast near the Border River, I woke up in a very dark and sinister forest that I couldn't recognize. How far did I leave camp?_

 _"You're in the Dark Forest, you mouse-brain. At least you have your looks."_

 _"It's_ ** _you!"_** _I snarled. "You're that StarClan-damned voice that's ruining my life! Come out and show yourself!"_

 _"Don't be so rude, we're going to be close for a_ long _time." The_ _voice_ _spoke. "My_ _name_ _is_ _Insanity,_ _and_ _I'm_ _you're_ _assigned_ _Demon...you're not even going to ask what that is?"_

 _"I told you to_ _come_ _out and show yourself." I growled._

 _"I_ _don't_ _have a_ _physical_ _body,_ _you_ _twit." Insanity snapped. "Listen,_ _you_ _are a Morph, and_ _every_ _Morph has a Demon. A Morph is a cat_ _that_ _takes another_ _form_ _to wreak havoc on_ _everything_ _around them, and a Morph is_ _created_ _when their_ _parent_ _does_ _something_ _bad_ _to_ _another_ _Morph."_

 _"My parents_ _would_ _never hurt anyone, they're loving and accepting cats!" I protested._

 _"Your_ _mother_ _killed Vixenstar to_ _save_ _her Clan;_ _Vixenstar_ _took the form of a fox_ _and_ _her Demon_ _consumed_ _her_ _every_ _thought." Insanity explained. "Demons are_ _created_ _by_ _the_ _Dark Forest,_ _and_ _no_ _Morph_ _has been able to_ _defeat_ _their Demon...so you might as well give in and let me do my job."_

 _"Over my dead body, bitch." I growled, turning around._

 _"It would be **our** dead body, I can't wait to transform you into a _tiger _again." Insanity purred. "And there's nothing you can do about it."_

 _I started hissing and screaming my loyalty to AngelClan, determined to fight off this Demon. Just because she can control my body, doesn't mean that I'll give up hope. After all, Mom stopped a Morph before. And she could kill me if I appeared to be a threat to AngelClan._

 _...I hope._

 **Ryder's POV**

 _"Ryder!"_

I heard my owner call out for me, followed by something else I couldn't understand. She had taken me out to play in the field, but I had different plans. Some weird dream-cat had told me about two parents that really wanted to love me, and I would make many friends if I followed them.

I had been content with my Longpaw for the few moons I've lived, but the dream-cat was offering me treasures beyond my wildest dreams. All I had to do was 'follow the river.'

I followed the body of water until the field was replaced by forest trees. I saw a brown and white tom and an orange tom with black paws leaning towards each other under a tree, and I stopped in front of them.

"Are you two my parents?" I asked. The dream-cat never told me if the parents were cats or dogs...

The brown and white tom gave an amused purr and whispered something to the orange tom for a few seconds, then the former smiled.

"If you'd like us to be." He said. "Fireflight, I think StarClan helped things work out after all."

"It really _was_ meant to be, Marquis." The orange tom leaned in, and I had decided to call him Orange Dad and call the brown tom Bi Dad because of his two-colored eyes and pelt.

Orange Dad and Bi Dad both got up and told me to follow them back to their home, and when we got there, I was being stared down by dozens of cats.


End file.
